A sweet flower for a tainted villain
by BCat13
Summary: She used to have Everything; a loving soon-to-be husband, a precious little sister, caring parents and a awesome best guy friend. But it changed. Everything she had got ripped from her brutally. After all, you shouldn't judge a book by It's cover. But, why does she still feels something for the original that took Everything but her sister away from her when he gave her... this?


Mates

Forever and ever.

Hi! My name is Lilliane Lightwood. I was born in Europe, in 1824. My life had been normal all that time, I was a pretty average humain. Had a few suitors, a happy life. I never asked for more, until that dark day of November 29, 1742.

I had just turned 18 years old, for it was my birthday, and the man I loved pulled me outside, and asked my hand in marriage. The kind of demand you see in the movies. He got down on his knees, showed me the box after a overly cute discourt, and asked. Not like the cheep demands some get. Overwhelmed, I said yes, eagerly, and ran back inside. The first person I went to tell was Niklaus, my best guy friend for the past year. I always told him everything. However, this time he seemed upset, even angry. I woke up later, in my bed, and when I got out to know what had happened, I found a bloody mess. The man I loved, my parents, all my friends, were dead. No, not all. Standing in the middle of the mess was Niklaus, his eyes dark and veins around his eyes, draining the life out of my little sister. My dear, precious little sister. I gasped in horror and backed away from... from _it._ It's head snapped to me, blood dripping down it's lips. A frown formed on his lips, and he whispered my name.

"Lilliane..."

"No... no!" I had whimpered, backing away to the wall.

"Don't be scared love." He had said, appearing in front of me a blink of eye. "I would never hurt you..."

"Annie..." I asked, looking at the limp form of my sister. "What did you do to Annie?"

"...You can still save her, love." he cooed me. "If you agree to a little deal between you and me..."

"What do I need to do? I'd do anything for my little sister, you know that better then anyone!" I had yelled, getting on my knees and gripping his shirt.

"I know, I know... All I need you to do, is promise me you won't ever let another man get this near to you. You are mine, Lilliane, mine and mine alone... If you swear to never get involved with another man, then I will make sure you and your sister are together forever and ever."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I swear it."

"... then I swear that I will never get involved with a man ever again, if you save my sister."

In a blink of an eye, he had me pinned against his chest, holding me carefully by having his arm around my troath, not as to block my breathing but as to keep me there. Soon enough he had his other wrist to my mouth. Blood flooded into my mouth, and at first I fought against it, but then saw the shallow breathing of my younger sister. I couldn't let her die. So I drank his blood willingly, fearing the consequences of my actions. He murmured in my ears words I couldn't comprehend. Soon he took his wrist away from me and touched the side of my neck.

"Will you hold your word, Niklaus? Can I trust you?" I had whispered, tears in my eyes.

"You and your sister will be together forever, as long as I don't have to share you with any, other, male."

"You won't. I swear, I swore." I said, closing my eyes as a single tear escaped them.

"Don't be scared love. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't dare to. When you'll wake up, you'll be like me. You and your sister will both be alright. And I'll give you food for you to complete the transformation. After that, you are free to go, love, as long as once a month, you send me a sign of life, and when I request to see you, you come immediately. It is all I ask."

"Alright, Niklaus." I said. "Please just... save her."

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a lonely motel room, my sister still dead next to me. Two women were in the room, one had a letter with my name written on it with a caligrahy I knew well. I took it shaking slightly.

Dear Lilliane,

When you'll wake up, you will most likely be thirsty. But don't worry, I already planned everything for you and your sister. Those two women have for order to cut themselves as soon as both of you are awake. Once you've fed, new cloth will be in the closet. Leave this town as soon as possible, for hunters are soon to come. You are free to go where you please but once a month I will send someone where you live to take of your news. I expect letters about how you are fairing. Don't worry love, I'm sure you will adapt to this new life perfectly. I am sorry tought that I can't assist you in this new life of yours. Please don't get yourslef killed so soon, be carefull and aware. And remember our deal.

With Love and Care

-Niklaus Mikealson

I looked at the two women in shock. Cut themselves? Once we've fed? New cloth? New life? What does all this mean? I tried to figure it out, then decided to speak – or try to – with the women.

"Hey. Where are we?"

"In a hotel, a few miles from your house. The police is already there trying to figure out what happened. Master Klaus brought you here for your safety." Anwsered the blond, tallest one. "He feared that the hunters found you out if he left you behind."

"Master Klaus... you mean Niklaus?" I said, surprised.

"Yes." told me the little brunnette next to the tall blondie.

"Do you know what he means when he says... 'adapt to you new life'?"

"Of course." said Blondie. "Your new life as a vampire..."

"As a what?!" I screached.

A loud gasp made me turn around. Annika was alive and gasping for breath, looking around in fright. Quickly I rushed to her side and hugged her, tearing up.

"Oh, annie, annie, my sweet little Annie. I tought I had lost you. I tought you were gone..."

"Lils?" she croaked out. "Whats going on?"

"Everything I gonna be fine, don't worry. We're safe now, nothing can harm us..."

I heard it before I smelt it. A beautiful, sastifying smell. I turned around to see both of the women had cut their neck and were smiling at us. I felt fangs grow painfully in my mouth and I cried out, as did Annika.

"Master Klaus said that we should cut ourselves to force you to drink. Should you not, you would die. He said that he knew Annika wouldn't want to, and if she didn't then she would die, and he feared, and knew, Lady Lilliane would want to fallow her in the grave."

"Lils, I don't want to, but at the same time I long for it... what have we become?"

"... vampires, Annika. And if we don't drink, I'm afraid Niklaus is going to come here and force us to. I fear more for your life then I fear for mine." I whispered. "And, to be honnest... the smell of blood is just..."

"I know..."

Both women came toward us. The blond one came to me as the brunette one went to Annika. I immediately bit down her neck and drained the life out of her. As much as it felt good, I feared myself. How could I dare take the life of someone innocent, that never did anything, that maybe even had a loving familly thaat will miss them?! But I didn't stop drinking until the women in my arms was dead. Annika's women soon fallowed. I whipped my mouth as tears fell down.

"...Come Annika. We can't stay here."

I ran to the wardrobe and opened it. A letter fell from it, same writing as before. I opened it eargerly.

Sweet Lilliane,

If you read this, then I guess you already fed. If you didn't, it would be quite troublesome for I would have to come and fed both of you myself. We wouldn't want that now would we? Good. Now listen carefully, I will tell you a few rules that you must respect if you want you and your sister to stay alive;

-First, the ring and necklace you see are enchanted to allow you to walk in the sun. If you don't wear them, you will burn to death. The necklace is for lovely Annika and the ring for you. I had a witch enchant them.

-Second, you can't enter into a house habitted by a living person if you aren't invited. Of course you can compell them to let you in if they aren't under vervaine.

-Third, vervaine itself is toxic to us. Always be carefull of who you make your meal of. There is also werewolves bites that can kill you, but if you ever get bitten, just send a sign my way and I'll give you the antidote. We wouldn't want you or pretty Annika to die now, would we?

That is what you need to know for now. Be carefull, and leave town now. Don't forget about our little deal, okay love? I will have you fallowed, just to make sure you both are fine and well.

With all my love,

-Klaus

"Niklaus is the one behind our... transformations?" gaped Annie as she read over my shoulder.

"Yes. I couldn't let you die, and he wanted me. We made a deal, if I didn't get too involved with any boy, man, _male_ in general as I was with... Edward, then he would let me and you be together forever." I said. "And honnestly, immortality with my sister, in exchange of now boyfriend, husband or anything? I think it's quite fair." I said, undressing and cleaning the blood off with my old dress.

"Quite fair indeed."

We both cleaned and dressed back, putting the ring on, and the necklace for Annika. We left the body behind and started out of town. Once we were out, Niklaus appeared before us. Annika jumped in fright while I just gasped before calming down.

"Niklaus."

"Lovely Lilly" he said, kissing my knuckles and looking at the ring on the ring finger on my right hand. "I'm happy to know you both decided to embrace what you've become. I was going to check if you did drink or not." he said as if he was talked about the weather.

I swallowed. "We did. We have a deal, remember?" I told him. "If I died then why would you keep it?"

"Good point, Love. Now, you are free to go. But bring this bird with you. If you ever need to contact me, this bird will know how to find me. Always."

I took the little, black bird from him carefully and petted it. "Thank you... Klaus." I told him sincerely.

"You are welcome. Now leave. The town is on high alert and hunters are coming. This town is now unsafe for the both of you for a long while, say 20 years or more."

"Right. Good bye, Klaus."

"Good bye, Mr. Niklaus." said my sister lowly.

"Good bye Annika, Lilliane. We will see each other soon enough." he said.


End file.
